


Little Corner of Drabbles

by brittaden



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Snippets, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittaden/pseuds/brittaden
Summary: Scenes from a life of a coffee-addicted inn owner and a flannel-wearing diner owner. Snippets of the lives of Luke and Lorelai.





	Little Corner of Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.
> 
> Author's note: So I was going through all the documents on my computer and various flash-drives and realized that I had a few little scenarios of what could've been transformed into multi-chapter stories had it not fizzled out. Or sometimes I just get a scene in my head that I can't place anywhere but it does good to get it all out. That's what this is going to be. Beginnings of stories that could've been in another time, random little scenes that won't leave me alone, and sometimes Tumblr prompts that are AU or just a few lines.

_2008_

Lorelai had one hand pressed down on top of the suitcase with all of her weight while her other hand was struggling to secure the zipper. After a few failed attempts and ridiculous maneuvers to find a way to zip up the ridiculously overstuffed suitcase, she finally called Paul Anka over and he acted as her weight while both of her hands tugged on the zipper. A slight struggle later, the zipper glided easily and her suitcase was finally packed.

Happy with her success, Lorelai bent down to ruffle Paul Anka's fur. "Good boy helping Momma pack, let's go get you a treat."

She didn't need to give any instruction for Paul Anka to follow her but did have to help Paul Anka off the suitcase that she had placed on the bed. The jump was just a little too high for him. She padded down the staircase, already calling out to Luke for the special doggie treats that he would never admit to actually making. Even though he did spend a few hours on a Sunday messing around with a recipe, not only until it was dog-friendly but Paul Anka friendly, and to where it would keep for a few weeks so treats were always around.

"Hey, where did you put those treats you made for Paul Anka?" Lorelai asked as she stopped at the bottom of the staircase. "Your whole rearrangement of the kitchen still hasn't stuck. This morning I reached for pop-tarts and came up with that weird granola trail mix stuff you insisted on buying."

Luke muted the television and looked up at Lorelai. "That might have been intentional."

She moved from the staircase and made her way through the living room, heading towards the kitchen. "We've been over this, there's no m&m's in it, so what's the point?"

"It's granola. There's not supposed to be any candy in it, it's supposed to be healthy."

"Okay, Mr. I eat Tree Bark and Pretend to Enjoy it..."

Luke interrupted, "There's no tree bark in it."

"...Paul Anka's treats?" Lorelai called from the kitchen as their conversations overlapped.

"Same place we keep his dog food."

"You know, I never accused you of being dumb," Lorelai called back to him while bending down to retrieve the treats from one of the lower cabinets in the kitchen. She quickly retrieved a treat for Paul Anka and placed it gently on the floor before hurrying out of the kitchen since her attempts to rehabilitate him into eating around people were not successful yet.

"I know you said it was a one time thing," Lorelai began as she reentered the living room, "But he's going to need more treats soon and the only ones he likes are homemade by a handsome man."

"I've already bought the supplies," Luke admitted.

She sat down on the couch next to him and curled her legs underneath her. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Good to know." He settled back onto the couch as she leaned against him. "I'm not sure if we should go this weekend."

Lorelai sighed. "Look, I know you're not big on Valentine's Day and I'm not asking you to be. I'm not asking for this big romantic gesture full of chocolates and expensive jewelry, though I'm not at all opposed to the idea, but we both agreed to put off any celebrating until this weekend."

"I know, but..."

She continued on, "We decided a weekend away would be nice, just the both of us, all alone in a cabin, no other distractions. It hasn't exactly been smooth sailing for us since we got back together but this was supposed to be time just for us."

"And I want to take you away for the weekend," Luke assured her. "It's the weather. They're predicting snow."

"And? We live in Connecticut, it's February, it's supposed to snow. That's like saying Paul Anka is scared of candles."

"He's scared of candles?" Luke asked, genuine surprise in his voice.

"Read the list babe." She paused, but only for a moment. "And it's only the vanilla scented ones. He's fine with other scents. At least the ones I've tested."

"I don't like the vanilla ones either."

"You're not big on any candles, you think they're a waste of money," Lorelai pointed out.

"It's a scam by candle companies that you pay for scented wax and all the only scent you get is the smoke as the candle burns, it's ridiculous."

"Your candle rant is not as good as your other rants. Granted, it's not one of your worst but not that great hon."

"The point is," Luke interjected before they got completely off topic, "All three forecasts are predicting a snowstorm to hit Hartford and Stars Hollow. It's supposed to be here tomorrow."

"But they're wrong."

"Lance on Channel 6 predicts it will hit early in the morning, around 4 am. Now Kimmy on Live at 5 disagrees but only by an hour. She's predicting it will hit around 5 am."

Lorelai shook her head. "Idiots. You're forgetting I can smell snow. And..." She took a big whiff of the air once for the dramatic effect. "Nothing, no smell of snow. Just the sweet smell of disappointment of those weather people when Lorelai Gilmore proves them wrong."

"Now Jimmy in Accu-Chopper One has a wildly different idea that the snowstorm will hit even earlier. At 1: 45 am. Now he's specific. But all three are predicting heavy snowfall, closed roads, and even some power outages. It's been all over the news."

"Yes, but the nose is predicting nothing and the nose is never wrong. I can smell snow. But I smell nothing, and trust me, if a huge snowstorm was coming. I could smell it."

"The forecast..."

"Is wrong," Lorelai finished his sentence. "But my nose is right. It always is."

"We're not set to leave until tomorrow afternoon, so we'll see," Luke replied.

"Yes we will see. We'll see that I'm right and the people that predict the weather are idiots and I'll remind of you how they're idiots when you're driving us away for the weekend."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

"What happened to your nose prediction?"

"I had a cold."

"You were wrong."

"I had a cold. The sniffles, just last week. You made me chicken noodle soup. My nose is all out of wack."

A smirk tugged at the corner of Luke's lips. "So you were wrong. Lance, Kimmy, and Jimmy were all right."

"I wasn't wrong," Lorelai vehemently defended herself. "My body betrayed me."

She tugged the thick blanket tighter around her shoulders and leaned in as close as she could to the fireplace without singeing any of her hair. She welcomed the feel of Paul Anka huddling against her, seeking some warmth, but pulled away as Luke tried to pull her closer to him. The sound of the fire crackling filled the room.

The belated Valentine's Day retreat weekend never even had a chance to start as their wake up call was the bone-chilling loss of heat and the still silence that fell upon the house without the constant hum of electricity. One glance outside and it was crystal clear without a weather repot that their weekend trip away was out of the question. The once readily welcomed snowfall had heavily blanketed all of Stars Hollow and knocked down a few power lines. Kirk, strapped with a megaphone, had trudged through the snow per orders of Taylor, and warned everyone to stay inside where it was safe and warm and not outside knee-deep in snow like he was.

Lorelai broke the silence that had enveloped them. "I wasn't wrong."

"You just had a cold."

"I did! You were there. You kept me in chicken noodle soup and a lot of medicine," Lorelai reminded him. "It wasn't that I was wrong, being sick just threw my nose all out of wack. Normally I can smell snow. If you don't believe me, just call Rory."

He was successful in his attempt to pull her closer to him this time. When she rested her head against his shoulder, he dropped a kiss onto her head. And because he knew that it was important to her, he said, "I know you can."

She cuddled against him, seeking any warmth that he could provide against the freezer like conditions of their house. "We didn't get out Valentine's Day weekend away. We planned to celebrate this weekend. I thought that after everything, we could have this weekend just for us. Away from here. Now we're stuck here."

"We can still celebrate the holiday."

"You don't even believe in the holiday. Which is fine, it's just who you are. I like who you are. But being stuck in a snowstorm isn't the same." Lorelai blew out a breath. "We have no electricity, can't make dinner."

"I think I still have that freeze dried spaghetti, we just need hot water. I can get that from the water cooler."

"I'm not eating your weird space food."

He shook his head. "It's not space food."

"Fine, your backcountry food. Besides I think that bag is out in the garage and you're not going out in the snow. I'll freeze to death in here by myself."

"No freeze dried spaghetti then." He grabbed a blanket from the pile they had accumulated and spread it across their laps. "I did buy you some chocolates."

She smiled. "You can give them to me later, when I defrost a little."

He chuckled at that. "Okay, later."

"I had plans too you know."

"Plans?" He asked.

Lorelai pulled away from him just enough to look him in the eye. She gave a nod of her head. "Plans. Little red, lacey plans. Little red lacey plans with heels to match."

"Am I going to see these plans?"

"That's another thing that's not going to happen today. Now I look very good in it but even I don't think I can pull off the popsicle look."

"As for later?"

"It will be discussed."

"Right now though, I can think of a way to warm up."

She played coy. "And what would that be? More blankets? More layers? I'm already wearing two sweaters. I could add another pair of socks."

"This involves less layers," Luke prodded on, as he leaned in closer. "If you must, maybe one sweater can be kept on."

She allowed him to move above her while he gently pressed her back against the floor. "I'm listening."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
